Hellstar (3.5e Monster)
The temperature continues to rise as a burning red sun rises over the horizon. It is almost as if the sun itself were coming closer to the planet... to your horror, the sun begins to grow, and expand, as it rushes towards you... you can almost make out a cruel demonic face within it's painful light... Evil fire elementals who have absorbed the power of hellfire into their being usually perish, but a few managed to harness the energy, bloating to tremendous size as their bodies become a hellfire engine generating their own unstoppable flame. They sail above the skies, appearing to be bright stars or the sun itself, then dive bomb the surface and burn everything to ash, leaving terror and destruction in its wake. The Hellstar is little more than a ball of incandescent gas, superheated plasma with a heart of hellfire. A face sometimes plays along the surface, with dark "sunspots" and solar flares visible. When moving at high speeds it leaves trails of fire in its wake, appearing as a comet. In spite of its Chaotic tendencies, they are unusually common in Baator, where they hide amongst the ever-falling fireball storms of that plane. Some say Mephistopheles himself is the one who engineered these terrors. Given his control of hellfire, this may not be too far off. Combat Hellstars are reckless, fearing little as they zoom down on surprised opponents from above. They raise the temperature to an unbearable degree, scorching the landscape as much as their opponents. Only if the enemy puts up a prolonged fight or fails to char properly does a hellstar become serious. In such cases it will either become bored and retreat to torment another, or throw a tantrum of epic proportions, its rage directed at whatever happens to be in the way. Absorb Fire (Ex): A magical attack that deals fire damage heals 1 point of damage for each 3 points of damage the attack would otherwise deal to the hellstar. If the amount of healing would cause the hellstar to exceed its full normal hit points, it gains any excess as temporary hit points to a maximum up to twice it's normal hit points. For example, an hellstar hit by a fireball gains back 6 hit points if the damage total is 18 points. An hellstar gets no saving throw against fire effects. Burn (Ex): Those hit by a hellstar’s solar arc attack must succeed at a Reflex save (DC 42) or catch fire. The flame burns for 1d4 rounds and deals 2d6 damage a round, half fire and half divine damage. A burning creature can take a move-equivalent action to put out the flame. Creatures hitting a hellstar with natural weapons or unarmed attacks take fire damage as though hit by the hellstar’s attack, and also catch fire unless they succeed at a Reflex save. The DC is Constitution-based. Death Throes (Ex): When a hellstar is reduced to 0 hp, it immediately perishes in a massive explosion. All those within 1000 ft. of the hellstar immediately take 60d6 damage, half fire and half divine, and 3d10 negative levels, as well as fall under the effects of tornado level winds. Those between 1001 and 2000 ft. take 30d6 damage and 2d10 negative levels with hurricane winds. Those between 2001 and 3000 ft. take 15d6 damage, 1d10 negative levels and windstorm level winds. Those between 3001 and 4000 ft. take 5d6 damage and severe winds. Those beyond merely have strong or lesser winds and are safely outside the blast zone. Scorch Earth (Su): Spell-Like Abilities (Sp): Spells: Hellstars can cast arcane spells as 30th-level sorcerers. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Typical Sorcerer Spells Known (6/8/8/8/8/7/7/7/7/6; save DC 18 + spell level) 0—X, X, X, X, X, X, X, X, X; 1st—X, X, X, X, X; 2nd—X, X, X, X, X; 3rd—X, X, X, X; 4th—X, X, X, X; 5th—X, X, X, X; 6th—X, X, X; 7th—X, X, X; 8th—X, X, X; 9th—X, X, X. Epic-X, X Heat Wave (Ex): The mere presence of a hellstar destroys the environment with scorching heat. Everything within 500 ft. of the hellstar takes 2d6 fire damage every round from the waves of blazing fire. Places where the hellstar has passed near earth are little more than ash and cinders. Radiation (Ex): Deadly radioactivity emanates from from a hellstar. Everyone within 60 ft. of a hellstar must make a Fortitude save DC 42 or take 1d8 Constitution damage, save for half. Spells which block light (rather than just dim it) also block the effects of radiation. The DC is Constitution-based. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster category:Chaotic category:Evil